The present invention relates to dishwashers and more particularly to an inlet for a spray arm used with an automatic dishwasher.
Automatic dishwashers generally comprise an enclosure for receiving dishes, utensils and other items to be washed. Usually there are one or more racks of a wire frame type which support the various articles to be washed. Wash liquid is directed against the articles in the form of a pressurized spray through spray orifices generally carried on rotating arms which assure wide coverage by the spray.
Where multiple levels of racks are utilized, it is known to use a separate spray arm for each rack in order to provide complete coverage by the wash liquid. However, since in domestic dishwashers the individual dish racks move independently, a physical connection from the source of pressurized wash liquid to the upper spray arms is not feasible. In the past, the upper spray arm has been provided with a horizontally loose funnel shaped member opening downwardly and the lower spray rack has been provided with a tower having an open upper end such that wash liquid under pressure is ejected from the tower upwardly into the funnel inlet in the upper arm causing the upper arm to fill with wash liquid with the wash liquid then exiting through various spray orifices in the upper arm.
While such an arrangement has achieved a certain degree of effectiveness, there is a certain amount of splash back when using such a structure, particularly when the top rack is not positioned precisely with respect to the lower spray post.